The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air
The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air is a take-off of the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and is spoofed with District 9. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 18: [[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']]. Summary An alien refugee gets re-located to live with his aunt and uncle in Bel-Air! References *E.T. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/District_9 District 9] *Vanity Fair *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Invader_Zim Invader Zim] *Hot Topic Characters *Anchorwoman *E.T. *Will Smith *Philip Banks *Vivian Banks *Geoffrey Barbara Butler *Carlton Banks Transcript Anchorwoman: 28 years ago, an alien spacecraft appeared in the stars. E.T.: Phone home. Anchorwoman: Different alien. These aliens were stranded... E.T.: Mmhmm. Anchorwoman: Malnourished... E.T.: Aaah. Anchorwoman: And didn't have a limited edition collector glass. breaks E.T.: Oouch. Anchorwoman: Nicknamed "prawns" for their resemblance to shrimp, these aliens were placed in special zones and forced to take the only job suitable for malnourished creatures. Today, disgusted by the negative attention the prawn has brought to the city, protesters has demanded the government relocate these prawn to a different area. Will Smith: rapping ♪ Now this is a story, you're gonna go "WHAT?" Of how my life-switch turned right-side up And I'm gonna take a moment, don't go nowhere To tell you how I became the Prawn of Bel-Air! (Title card: The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air) In the south-eastern hemisphere, you be amazed, Is where we crashed down, where I spent my days Eatin' outta cans, 'cause I love that gruel, Shooting space guns, man, this stuff is cool! When a couple of guys, they were government men, Said we'd be moving out to District 10 I put up one little fight and my mom got scared She said, "I'm moving you 'cross the world to live in Bel-Air" ♪ Will Smith: Yo, yo, I made it. Philip Banks: Look, honey. Someone threw up another shrimp in the lobby. Geoffrey Barbara Butler: You must be Master William. Will Smith: And you must be the President of the Penguin Look-Alike Club! Carlton Banks: Well if it isn't our new tenant, Will. My name is Carlton, but you can call me-- Will Smith: The shortest man I've ever seen! And to think, they called me shrimp. Geoffrey Barbara Butler: Would you care for a beverage? Will Smith: Do aliens explore Uranus? Carlton Banks: I don't know, but they sure get mooned alot. laughs spit-take Carlton Banks: Whaaaaa, what, what's happening to my-... AAH!!! My arm looks like your's now. Will Smith: I guess that explains why I got kicked out of my last place. Carlton Banks: Why? Will Smith: They thought I was an arms dealer. Philip Banks: I'm not sure if this is the best place for you after all, Will. Carlton Banks: Wait, Dad. Do you how cool this arm is gonna make me look in school? I can learn a thing or two from this guy. Philip Banks: Well. okay. As long as he doesn't cause any trouble. Carlton Banks: Great! I'll carry your stuff to your room. Will Smith: Careful, that gun's loaded! zaps Will Geoffrey Barbara Butler: That's odd. Barbequed shrimp is usually Wednesday’s lunch. Trivia *E.T. is purple instead of brown. This isn't a coincidence, because in the horribly terrible Atari 2600 game, E.T. is green instead of brown. *This is the first time E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial appeared and was recolored. *''Invader Zim'' was parodied in this. When the four prawns stand in front of Fat Gothic, one of them is wearing a hoodie with a picture of the head of GIR in his green dog suit. *This is the second segment that the name of a MAD parody is said differently. The first was WALL·E·NATOR. *This is the third time an R-rated film got parodied on MAD. The first was WALL·E·NATOR '''and the second was [[I Love You, Iron Man|'''I Love You, Iron Man]]. *Ashley and Hillary didn't appear in this sketch. *Antagonist: Will Smith Category:TV parodies Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Sitcom Parody Category:Music Segment Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Music Parodies Category:Death